Helix Ai
by BlaqkNightCrown
Summary: Naruto goes after Sasuke, he realizes the truth about his feelings toward the Uchiha. Will Naruto be able to bring him back? Or will he go with Sasuke to Orochimaru? ......'I will follow you were ever you go.' NarutoXSasuke, OneShot.


Helix Ai

Helix Love

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Fanfiction written by: BlaqkNightCrown

Inspired by: Evanescence, Before the Dawn

"_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I want nothing more than to see you there  
and maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away,  
we'll be lost before the dawn... "_

* * *

_'It's wrong, but it feels so right...' _A moan escaped out, two bodies intertwined with each other, and the bodies that were coated with sheen of sweat that seemed to glisten in the moonlight.

_'I'll pay, but I don't really care...' _Eyes shut, as bodies moved with the rhythm of time.

Another moan

_'How did we get here? How did this happen? One minute we were burning with a passion of hate, we were tearing each other up. But now, we are in sheer bless'_ Blue eyes gazed up at the pale flesh, eyes wandering, _roaming_, but then abruptly stop to search through the eyes of the one above them, in control of them.

"S-s-saaa-su-keee!" the owner of the blue eyes shouted, his blond hair moving this way and that, in time with his head. A small smirk graced the lips of a pale face, their onyx eyes glazed over with lust for their comrade.

"Ne, Naruto? Do you enjoy this?" Sasuke asked in a husky tone while thrusting deeper into the sun kissed blond.

_'How? Why?' _Naruto arched his back allowing Sasuke to go deeper, and bucked his hips into the other boy.

_'What am I doing here? Aaaaahhhhh!'_ Naruto moaned loud then scream Sasuke's name as he climaxed. Sasuke on the other hand merely grunted a couple of times and then pulled out. He rested him self on the murky ground next to the dobe, _his_ dobe. Although, Sasuke knew it was not a good idea for them to lay there in the middle of the forest, he decided it would be okay... Well only for a short amount of time, enough for Naruto to clear up on his thoughts.

_'Oh yeah, now I remember why I am here.'_ Naruto turned over and rested his head upon the Uchiha's chest.

_'I was supposed to bring the teme back. I promised Sakura, I promised my friends. I promised myself. But now what am I doing?'_ Startling blue eyes looked up at onyx ones.

_'What am I doing?'_

_'What am I thinking?'_

A sigh escaped him, Naruto, as he tried to stand up, it was surprisingly painful. His whole body shuddered from the cold, and Naruto could feel the throbbing pain between his butt cheeks.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered as he too got up and helped Naruto. Then both of them replaced their cloths back on, well the clothes they had left that weren't shredded to pieces.

_'How did I get here?'_ Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, who was picking up the shredded remains of clothes.

* * *

"_I told you Naruto, I am not coming back! How many times do I have to repeat it, DOBE!" Sasuke yelled from afar, he was atop the 1st Hokage statue's head. _

"_And HOW many times do I have to say I don't care! I am bringing you back, and if I have to break every bone in your body... Then so be it." Naruto stated firmly and evening it out with a fierce glare toward the sharingan user._

_Naruto began running across the flowing clear river toward the statue, "TEME," He shouted as he sprinted upward. "Dobe" Sasuke sneered as he jumped downward to Naruto, both aiming their fists to each other._

* * *

"Naruto" Sasuke said silently as he placed him self in front of the fox. The blond looked up, "Sasuke."

He knew what Sasuke was waiting for an answer; everything was out in the open now, their feelings toward one another, and what path they were going to follow.

It was now up to Naruto if he would stay, if he would follow Sasuke. And if he did go, he would throw his dream of being Hokage away, he would break the promises of his dear friends, and he would betray Konoha.



Could he really do all that? Could he just let go and move on? He didn't want to lose Sasuke, but he knew Sasuke was not going to change his mind, he was going to Orochimaru, he was going to get stronger, and he was going to destroy Itachi. No matter what it takes.

And Naruto?

All Naruto wanted was to go home with his teme, hang out with his friends, and become Hokage. But really, that wasn't reality. It was time he made a choice, it was time he made out his path, write his plan, opened his mind, and choose a course of direction in which he would go with, with out falter.

"Naruto?" It was repeated again, in a gentle tone though. The distraught blond looked up, eyes welding up with tears.

_'Who's it going to be Naruto, your friends, your dreams, and Konoha, or Sasuke?'_

* * *

_A growl emitted through the air, Naruto was bent over like a cat, ready to pounce upon its prey. His demon fox cloak surrounding him as his chakra fox tail swayed rapidly, in a threatening manner._

"_Hn, prepare Naruto, I will defeat you. I will break you. I will kill you!" Sasuke sneered, and jumped up, he was in the second level of the seal (or third). He fired up his chidori, he was ready to attack._

_Naruto emitted yet another growl. "I. Won't. Give. Up." Naruto whispered as he to begin charging up his rasengan._

"_I. Won't. Back. Down." He also began quickening up his pace as he scurried over the murky ground toward the water._

"_I. Won't. Hold. Back." _

_Sasuke chuckled as he too began running, but over the water. _

"_I. Will. Bring. You. Back. Believe it!" Naruto screamed both of them ran toward each other. The water splitting apart, the air howling harshly, the sky darkening, and the trees rustled viciously._

"_RASENGAN!!"_

"_CHIDORI!!"_

_They both shouted at the same time, both jumped at each other at the same time, both unleashed their attacks at the same time. A blinding light coursed throughout the entire clearing..._

_Two little boys held onto each others hand, a smile gracing their childish faces. Nothing could tear them apart. They were friends, brothers, and when older they were lovers, for they were meant for one another._

* * *

"Let's go Sasuke." Naruto said as he trudged in the direction that Sasuke was going, before they had stopped.

"Dobe..." Sasuke whispered softly as he followed Naruto, he placed his hand on the blonds' shoulder.

"Naruto"

The blue eyed teen tilted his head awkwardly, "I've decide, my heart is the one who makes the decisions around here, and my mind just observes them, and makes sure that they are acceptable, meaning, nothing to do with jumping off cliffs, or anything suicidal like that."

Naruto moved his head back, he looked straight ahead, and each step he took was moving him farther away from the village hidden in the leaves. But he was prepared for that, for what was there for him, the whole he reason he came out here was to bring Sasuke back there.

Naruto's eyes widened suddenly, no matter what happens he will always need, and have Sasuke. The reason he was there in that village was of Sasuke. If he went back now, he wouldn't have anything or anyone there that mattered to him. A sheepish grin plastered it self on his tanned face.

Sasuke moved forward so that he was standing next to his dobe. Naruto turned to face him, with that childish look on his face. "Teme... You know, no matter how far you go, no matter how much you run. I will be right behind you. Even if you flew to the moon, I would follow. I will always bring you back."

Sasuke eyes widened slightly, he turned and began picking up the pace they left off. Sasuke grunted in response, but smiled inwardly to himself. Naruto gazed at his back, fiery passion burning, glistening from his bright blue eyes.

"'Cause Sasuke, where ever you are, as long as I am with you, I'm home..."

* * *

_A little blond hair boy walked sullenly back home, school was finished and everyone's parents came to get them, and of course... He never had any. He notices another little boy with spiky black hair sitting at the dock which was adjacent to the sloping hill he walked on. The little blond boy couldn't help but wonder was the other boy like him. Did he have no parents? Is that why he is sitting their, alone?_

_Naruto had seen this boy many times, here, and at school. He was the top student in there class, he always was on best behavior, although, he seemed to be a loner too. _

_'What was that boy's name, something that has to do with sauce...? Ha! I wonder if his name has to do with ramen.' Naruto thought as he walked on, while looking at the boy._

_It seemed the boy knew that Naruto was staring at him. He turned and gave a sharp glare toward the blond. _

_'What was that FOR?!' Naruto's shouted inside his head, he stuck his tongue out in return. Now he remembered who the little one was. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke._

_They both turned from each other, and Naruto speed up his pace home. However, he couldn't help but take another glance back at the boy, nor could Sasuke not look back at Naruto._

_The blond boy stopped and stared, he couldn't help but smile, he didn't know why but he felt that... Well he didn't know what he felt, all he knew was to smile, and genuinely too._

_Sasuke in return gave, what would be, his infamous smirk. They nodded to each other and returned to their previous business. _

_'Sasuke, ne? Hehe, I wonder if he will be my best friend.' Naruto thought as he was close to the turn he would make thus leaving little Sasuke alone. _

_Sasuke looked up to see if the blond was still there, but oddly was disappointed to see Naruto's back disappearing in the distance. "I think that kid was that boy Naruto, in my class" he whispered aloud. 'Will he be my best friend; I heard he had no parents like me... Will he be...' he thought as he looked at his reflection in the water._

_His lips curved to the side, a small smile gracing his features._

_'I wonder...'_

* * *

**A/N: **Please review, it would mean a lot to me. I hope who enjoyed this one shot. And if you want you can vote to have this fic extended into a series. But that is up to you viewers. Well, got to blast...


End file.
